Yugioh 5D's World Chamionship 2010: Eon
by EonEternalKent-YJ-X
Summary: This is a bit of a twist, Yusie, and the gang are a bit older, and Yusie is a father of two. What happens when one of them becomes a member of the Arcadia movement? I have a lot of ideas for this, please review and tell me how i am doing! Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh 5D's The serise would never be over, so i don't! :P
1. Prologue

**Yugioh 5D's: World Championship 2010- Eon**

**Prologue**

"Be careful Darksha!" Yusie shouts to his wife, she had short black hair that came to her shoulders, her eyes were covered by sunglasses hiding her grey eyes, in her arms she held a child wrapped up in blankets, the blankets were red, and it collided with the rain pouring down on Darksha.

"I promise I will!" She shouts back as the child in her arms starts to cry. Yusie carried his own child in a green blanket, the child did not cry for she had been stillborn.

"Please don't let anything happen to Blaze!" He shouts back, but she had already disappeared into the shadows cast by the destroyed homes of Satellite.

* * *

"Eon?" Yusie asks as he hears a baby's cry; as he looks down at the blanket in his hands the baby girl cries.

"Hey, Yusie, I thought that one was stillborn." Crow says walking over to Yusie, his neon orange hair brightening up the grey room.

"Me to." Yusie says looking in the blanket to see a little girl with midnight blue hair, and neon green eyes, her hair was as beautiful as the night sky.

"That is a miracle." Crow smiles as Kalin enters the room, once he sees Eon, he smiles like an idiot.

"Sweet! I'm an Uncle!" Kalin shouts happily jumping in the air making Crow and Yusie burst out laughing; all of a sudden Eon starts to laugh, that small child laugh that no one can resist.

"What is going on in here?" Jack asks walking into the room. Once he sees Eon, he smiles, "I'll go and see if I can scrape together a deck."

"Thanks Jack!" Yusie says smiling.

"No problem for my niece." Jack walks out of the room along with Crow, and Kalin.


	2. Chapter 1: Romance Or Nothing?

**Yugioh 5D's: World Championship 2010- Eon**

**Chapter 1**

_Sixteen Years Later_

"The patient is waking up sir." A woman's voice is heard by Eon, she was now sixteen years old, and she couldn't process anything she was hearing.

"Please take her to her room when she can walk Seria." A man says, Eon can't see his face due to her blurry vision. She starts to stir; she tries to sit up, but falls back into the pod hard, and she feels a flash of pain.

"Of course Sayer." The girl known as Seria says to him, she looks, and sees Eon struggling, and rushes over, "Please calm down, you will be safe here Eon."

"Good Seria." Sayer says walking out of the room leaving the two girls alone.

* * *

After an hour or two Seria takes Eon to a room that consists of her and two boys, Liquid, and Okita. They both were kind to her, and didn't ask her too many questions witch she was thankful for.

"You might want some sleep, tomorrow I hear we are getting our first assignment!" Liquid says happily, earlier Okita had explained that Okita, and Liquid had just joined The Arcadia Movement themselves.

"True, I am a bit tired." Eon goes over to the closet, and takes out a pillow, and a couple of blankets for the couch.

"Are you seriously going to sleep in your uniform?" Liquid asks seeing that she was still wearing her white long sleeved shirt, matching pants, and her red poncho-type sleeveless dress.

"I don't have anything else to wear." Eon explains looking down at her clothes, she didn't like the style, or shade of red, or really anything about it, but it was her uniform, and she was supposed to wear it, so she didn't complain.

"There is a store downstairs, and I have a few extra duel points, I'll take you down to the shop, and get you another set of normal clothes, and PJ's!" Liquid said, he was really sweet, and Eon really liked him, she just didn't know how yet, but she was one of those people who were modest.

"I couldn't!" Eon said smiling; she put her blankets down on the couch, and spread them out getting ready to crawl under the warm blankets and go to sleep.

"Yes you are!" Liquid laughs, and he takes her arm, and drags her downstairs.

"Let me go!" Eon shouts laughing, Liquid was so sweet, and kind, she couldn't help but laugh.

"We are here!" He proudly announces leading Eon into a shack about the size of a master bedroom. Liquid went straight to the girl's clothes section.

"I am serious Liquid, I can't!" Eon shouts trying to escape his iron-hard grip. She couldn't let him do something so huge for her; she was just one of those people that hated leaning on people for help.

"You can, and you will, so pick out some PJ's, and a normal outfit!" He pushed her into the section, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't run away from him, so she finally gave up, and browsed through the clothes and PJ's.

"Wow, now that you aren't wearing that hideous uniform I think I actually want to kiss you!" Liquid exclaims as Eon walks out of the fitting rooms.

She wore a neon green dress that matched her eyes perfectly, she had put her waist length midnight blue hair in a ponytail, her bangs hung in her face covering her eyes a bit; she had on some normal black sandals, and she looked pretty normal. (In detail, her dress was a one-shoulder-strap, in the midsection of her dress it was tighter, and it had a small black heart, also, it came to just above her knee.)

"Thanks! Liquid, you are so sweet!" Eon said, while at the back of her mind something evil was happening.

* * *

**HI! I KNOW THAT I HAVE NOT GIVEN TO MUCH ACTION, BUT JUST WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! I KNOW YOU CAN'T WAIT, ALL I AM SAYING IS THAT IS WHEN THE MAIN CONFLICT IS REVEALED! SO ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 2: Deal With The Devil

**Yugioh 5D's: World Championship 2010- Eon**

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up!" Eon hears a familiar voice, it was Sayer, he woke Liquid, and Okita up, but he allowed eon to fall back to sleep, maybe it was because they had been with The Arcadia Movement for a week now, and she had only been a member for 24 hours. When she fell back to sleep she heard a voice, she would have called herself crazy.

* * *

'You have been chosen to have the option of continuing forward in life, in exchange for destroying the 5 signers; or you can die in your sleep.' Says the voice, she couldn't describe it even if she tried.

'Are you threatening me!?' She says back, though in her mind. 'Because if you are, you will be the one dead!' She pulled off the tough girl act knowing that most of the people who threatened her ended up traumatized, she didn't remember any of them, her memories were blurry, and she couldn't make anything of them, but that was one thing she was sure of.

'No, of course not, you have already died in your sleep, quietly, and peacefully. We are offering you the chance to continue your life; you do have something to live for.' An image flashes through her mind, it was Liquid, and Okita, they were the only thing she knew; she didn't want to go down that easily.

'I- I- I'm in!' She reluctantly says, she had just made a deal with the devil, and she knew it.

* * *

"Eon! Wake up! Eon, please wake up!" Eon heard Liquid practically screaming in her ear, she woke up, and immediately bolted upright. Had she dreamed of that conversation? Or was it real?

"Eon, are you alright!?" Okita asked looking her in the eye, she was completely pale, and her skin was as cold as ice.

"What happened?" She asked looking over to see Sayer and Seria were in the room as well, she recognized that she was in the same room that she had first seen when she woke up in The Arcadia Movement.

"You stopped breathing." Liquid said he looked worried. He cared for her, and she saw that, the voice was right; she did have something to live for, and she didn't want to leave it behind, she could feel the darkness in her heart, she could tell; she was now a Dark Signer. Just so long as she was with Liquid, and Okita, she didn't care though.

"I'm fine." Eon says. After standing up, she knows something big is going to happen soon, and she would be part of it.

"I have a small mission for you today; it shouldn't involve dueling at all, and all it involves is cheering for Akiza while she duels in The Fortune Cup. Akiza, please come in." Sayer says, and a girl with red hair and ruby eyes walks into the room. She wore a simple red, black, and white dress, with a red jacket tied around her waist, her hair was short in the back, but her bangs framed her face, while some of them were curled into a devise to help her control her psychic abilities.

"Though Eon, you don't have to go." Akieza says to me, though Eon felt dizzy, she was going.

"I want to go!" Eon says forcefully, she hadn't meant to sound rude, she wanted to go, she knew something big was going to happen there, and if she missed it, she would be really angry. She couldn't help but feel hostile to Akiza; perhaps she was supposed to be one of the signers she was to defeat.

"Very well, I want you all to go in through the front entrance with Akiza while I watch the duels, and analyze data for her duel. You 3 will be cheering for her in the same area where all of the other duelists in the Fortune Cup are, I don't want anyone talking to them though, understood?" Sayer tells the 3 teenagers the plan.

"Understood sir!" The three newest recruits say in unison.

* * *

**OMFG!** **SHE IS A DARK SIGNER! WHO KNEW?! I KNOW YOU ARE WONDERING FROM THE PROLOGUE; HOW DID SHE COME BACK TO LIFE AS A CHILD? BECAUSE THE DARK SIGNERS MIGHT HAVE USE FOR HER IN THE FUTURE! WHAT IS HAPPENING NEXT CHAPTER? ALL I AM SAYING IS THAT SHE MEETS HER DAD!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Synchro Card

**Yugioh 5D's: World Championship 2010- Eon**

**Chapter 3**

"Are you alright, you look pale?" Liquid asked Eon as she came out of the bathroom wearing her new dress. She had braided her hair, but Liquid pulled it apart.

"I'm fine, and what was that for?" She asked him a question while laughing; he handed her the hairband, and she put it in her small purse.

"I like it better down." He laughs. "Are you ready to go?" He takes her hand and looks her in the eyes.

"I believe so." Eon laughs looking him in the eyes.

* * *

"Excuse me, but might I ask your name?" A man with black, and blonde hair walks up to Eon, it shocked her that he looked familiar, though she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Eon." She answered looking in his blue eyes. She looked towards Liquid who was watching some of the duels trying to learn new strategies. She looked back to the new man, "What is your name?"

"Yusie Fudo, what is your last name?" He could see the resemblance to Darksha his wife who he had found out had died. Yusie believed it was his daughter who had been kidnaped 2 years earlier.

"I have no idea…" Eon says looking down, at hearing this Liquid walks over to her, then looks at Yusie.

"Leave her alone. If you don't then I will personally take care of you." He threatens Yusie, but apparently he wasn't the type of person to back down that easily.

"That is my daughter, Eon Fudo; she was kidnapped from Satellite 2 years ago." Yusie says looking over to see Eon looking at him with wide eyes.

"Is this true Eon?" Liquid asks. He looked at her his face worried, and concerned.

"I- I don't know. My memories are fuzzy, and blurry, I can't make anything of them. All that I can see is a card, it is a synchro monster." Eon says trying to remember her past, but failing at every attempt.

"Yusie, is that Eon?" Jack Atlas walks up to the confused girl with a loud and proud British accent. He looked at her knowing that it was that child who somehow came back to life after being stillborn.

"I think so Jack, and was this the card you remember?" Yusie holds up his signature card, his "Stardust Dragon". Once Eon shakes her head, he gets an idea. "What about this one?" Yusie takes a box out of a bag on his duel runner, and opens it in the box was a deck the top card Eon could see was a synchro. She took it from him and read the words; "Eternal Owl of Eclipse".

"That is it." She says quietly, Yusie hands her the box, and as she looks through the cards she can remember that that was her deck before.

"I have to go, I'm about to duel Akiza, but I will be back Eon." Yusie says looking her in the eyes, once Eon nods; he goes to prepare for the duel.

"Are you alright?" Liquid asks Eon, she nods, and watches the battle.

* * *

"Akiza, listen to me! Sayer doesn't control your life! You need to make your decisions!" Yusie shouts to Akiza. Throughout the battle he had been trying to tell her this.

"No! I will let Sayer think for me, it's easier!" Akiza shouts back not budging.

"You need to think for yourself Akiza, let no one else decide what you do!" Yusie shouts to her. 'Please understand my intention through this duel!' Yusie thinks, at that moment her shouts, "I synchro summon 'Stardust Dragon!'"

"Will you look at that? With 'Stardust Dragon's' final strike Akiza Izinski's life gauge hits 0!" The announcer says.

"Akiza, thank you for our duel. I hope that you think about what I said." Yusie says walking up to her, he bows, and heads in the direction of Eon, but she is gone.

* * *

"I want you both to go home." Sayer tells Liquid, and Okita. "Eon, can you go and find Akiza's card, she lost it, it is called 'Ivy Wall'?" Sayer asks Eon, and she nods. "Good girl." Sayer takes Akiza, and picks her up, after whispering something in her ear; he takes her back to The Arcadia Movement building.

"You must be a member of The Arcadia Movement! Tell me everything… You look like a tough nut to crack… I have it! If I beat you in a duel you have to answer all of my questions!" A girl with black hair says running up to Eon. Her hair came to maybe ¾'s down her back, she had on glasses that were swirled, you couldn't see her eyes through them, and she wore a pair of jeans, and a white shirt with horizontal stripes, and a light brown vest over it. All of a sudden Eon and the girl hear a *Boom*, and it scares them to death. "What was that? Has the championship battle already begun? By the way I'm Carly. I have to check that out, so bye!" Carly starts to run back to the stadium Eon not too far behind.

* * *

"I can't believe it! There is a new champion, and his name is Yusie Fudo!" Shouts the announcer happily. "Satellite's Shooting Star has won!"

'What is that?' Eon thinks looking up to see a huge dragon that was crimson red. She looked to see Yusie, and Jack with red marks on their arms, at the sight of this, her own arm burned, she unwrapped the bandages that had been put on her arm to reveal a purple mark, it was a star, her symbol as a Dark Signer. Unfortunately she had to destroy her own father, and uncle. She didn't like the idea, but it was too late to back out now.

* * *

"Eon, Sayer want's you." Liquid woke the girl up from her sleep; she had braided her hair for the night so as she took it out Liquid watched, "Are you alright, when you staggered in last night, and collapsed I got worried?" Liquid said to her, she nodded slightly and undid the braid making her hair wavy witch was her favorite way to wear it. She brushed her hair a bit, and went to the bathroom to change into her uniform.

"What does Sayer want?" Eon asked leaving the bathroom to put on her shoes. She was in a bad mood, and her arm burned, but the mark didn't appear on her arm.

"He said something about making sure you were alright." Liquid said, and Eon nodded walking out of the room, after grabbing her duel disk, and deck, she slipped the box that Yusie had given her the day before in her small purse, not wanting to leave it behind.

* * *

As soon as Eon enters the room she collapses, this does not surprise Sayer in the least, "Monitor her, she should be making contact with the Spirit World soon." Sayer says, those were the last words that Eon heard before total blackout.

* * *

**I WILL TELL YOU THAT SHE ISN'T DEAD! YAY YAY, I KNOW. WHO WOULD HAVE GUESSED HER DAD WOULD HAVE SOME OF HER ORIGINAL DECK? YES, THAT WAS HER SIGNITURE CARD, UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, IT IS A KIND OF FLASHBACK CHAPTER. YOU WILL SEE HER FIRST DUEL RUNNER (I DREW UP A PICTURE OF IT, SO I INVENTED IT! PLEASE DON'T STEEL MY IDEA! ;)~) AND HOW SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY THE ARCADIA MOVEMENT.**


	5. Chapter 4: First Duel Runner

**Yugioh 5D's: World Championship 2010- Eon**

**Chapter 4**

"Whoa, I had the weirdest dream!" Eon exclaims waking up, she gets out of the small bed she had, and walks over to her mirror to brush her short hair out, it was the same way her father had described her mother's hair, it was short, and came to her shoulders, it was wavy which she didn't have a hair straightener; so she had to make do with her brush. She brushed her long bangs out, and put on her glasses to conceal her neon green eyes.

"I want you to find Kalin, Jack, and your dad right now because I am pissed, and we have to take down Team Dirty Works!" Crow shouted entering Eon's small hut. His face was twisted, and you could see the rage in his eyes, he took some hair gel from the counter, and spiked his hair.

"What did those bastards do, I didn't think they were a threat." Eon laughs, but Crow doesn't join in, she could tell something was wrong so she got serious as well. "What the hell did they do?"

"They kidnapped Itzuki." Crow said, at his answer Eon's eyes widened, he was a headstrong kid, but they picked the wrong day to mess with The Enforcers, it was Eon's 14th birthday, and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it, especially not some thugs who had just gotten on her bad side.

"I'm on it, but save the leader for me, that can be my birthday present." Eon snickers, and so does Crow. Crow runs outside and jumps on his duel runner, (It didn't have duel mode yet, so it was just a motorcycle.) He runs it fast, and hard leaving a dust trail that quickly disappeared. Eon ran as fast as she could first she knew where to find Kalin, so she went to his makeshift Gym. She found him lifting giant pieces of scrap metal, "Happy birthday champ!" Kalin happily said putting the scraps on the ground and toweling off.

"No time, Itzuki was kidnapped by Team Dirty Works; meet Crow at the bowling alley." In a second Eon was gone leaving Kalin scrambling to remember where he had put his deck and duel disk.

Eon had an idea of where Jack would be, but she wasn't sure, but when she went to look, he was right where she had thought, dueling some challenger who was new in town and didn't know who Team Satisfaction was. As soon as Eon arrived she told him what happened, and he walked away in the direction of the bowling alley.

Eon knew where her father would be in a heartbeat, he was hardly ever away from his small garage, it was the size of maybe a chef's kitchen, and it could fit up to 9 duel runners without taking up too much space.

Eon was surprised when she arrived, and the lights were out, she entered the room, and flipped the switch turning the lights on, in the middle of the room was a new duel runner, it didn't look like the ones that her dad had been working on for Kalin, or Jack, or even himself, she hadn't seen any designs on his wall that would have hinted him making it.

It was the same color as her hair, with branch designs in neon green. She could see little mini owls all over it in a lighter shade of blue, and a few in a darker shade of green. The seat was black, and it had Eon in fancy calligraphy on it, it looked perfect, the duel mode even worked. It had 2 large wheels that lifted it 1 1/2ft. off of the ground; she got up, and sat on it seeing that it had turbo speed boosters, and everything. It was perfect for her, she looked up, and could see that the runner had a back so that she could lie back, and park it, there was a helmet on top and when she put it on, it fit just right, it was the same as her dad's, only it was a deep shade of violet. She was amazed at the craftsmanship, and she was even more amazed by the fact that it perfectly matched her style.

"I knew you would like it." Eon's father says coming out of hiding. She jumped off, and hugged him, she didn't even know how long he had been working on it, but it must have taken forever seeing as how hard it was to get most of this stuff in Satellite.

"No dur!" She smiles, and then she remembers why she came. "We have to get to the bowling alley before they hurt Itzuki!" she jumps on her new duel runner knowing how to steer and everything.

"What?" She could see her dad's confusion, but she just pulled him onto her new runner, she grasped the bar above her, and brought it down just like on her dad's runner. She put her duel disk on her right arm, and it melded with the runner like it was meant to be there, and she knew it was.

* * *

"Crow, move!" Eon jumped off of her runner, and ran over to push crow out of the way of the falling rocks only to get caught up in them. She stayed awake long enough to know that Crow was alright, but she was seriously injured.

* * *

**I KNOW THAT YOU THINK THAT SHE JUST DREAMED THAT WHOLE ARCADIA MOVEMENT JUNK UP, BUT SHE DIDN'T, SHE JUST THINKS THAT SHE DID, SHE IS ASLEEP RIGHT NOW IN THE ARCADIA MOVEMENT BASE BEING TESTED ON, SHE IS SIMPLY REMEMBERING HER PAST! SHOCKER I KNOW, BUT THIS IS BASED ON THE VIDEO GAME WHICH IS EPIC, ONLY I ADDED THE WHOLE 'EON IS A DARK SIGNER' STUFF IN ;) WHY? BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL! ANOTHER THING, SHE WAS KIDNAPED WHILE SHE WAS IN THE HOSPITAL, YUSIE BEGGED FOR SECTER SECURITY TO FLY HER TO NEW DOMINO CITY, AND GIVE HER MEDICAL ATTENTION, ONCE SHE WAS ALMOST CURED, AND READY TO GO HOME, SAYER USED A CARD CALLED 'MIND CONTROL' THAT BRAINWASHED HER.**


	6. Chapter 5: the Spirit World

**Yugioh 5D's: World Championship 2010- Eon**

**Chapter 5**

"Again?" Eon asks looking around, now she was in a burned down forest, all of a sudden, she heard a little girl calling for help, her Dark Signer mark glowed brightly, and she could tell there was a signer nearby maybe it was the girl she had heard. All of a sudden she runs into some monkeys, she can tell that they are no threat, but then all of a sudden there is an ape, 'That could be trouble.' She thinks looking at him, he certainly intimidated her, but she wouldn't back down that easily. All of a sudden he bows to her, her arm glows brightly, and she gets it, "You are a Dark Signer as well, aren't you?" She asks.

"No, I am the card of a Dark signer, welcome to the Spirit World; I trust you are here to help with the signer?" He answers her question, and throws one back at her, Eon merely nods not in the mood to talk, she looks around, this had not been the way she imagined the Spirit World.

"I will take care of her myself; she will definitely come to see me out of curiosity, especially if she doesn't know who I am." Eon rips the fabric off of one of the monkeys, and wraps it around her arm where her mark was.

"Understood." The giant ape said, he and his monkeys walked away leaving Eon wandering around looking lost eventually she comes across a small blue headed girl riding on the back of a lion. 'I am guessing that would be her.'

"Excuse me, but do you know where I am?" Eon tries the innocent act, and apparently she succeeded.

"You don't know? This is the spirit world, you must be human." The girl says hopping off of the large lion. The lion growls at her, but she just pretends to be scared. "I am Luna by the way."

"My name is Eon Star Fudo." Eons says to Luna.

"I have a friend named Yusie Fudo, do you know him?" Luna looks at Eon with big green eyes.

"That would be my father, though I don't see him much…" Eon says trying to dodge the question; she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh… Well, do you want to help us stop 'Zeeman The Ape King'? We could use your help." Luna says, this gives Eon an idea on how to take care of the signer, she had been given a staff that would turn her into stone, she had 3 staffs, enough to take care of Luna, the lion, and the small wizard child.

"Sure can you follow me first; I have a friend that I need to find." Eon says, the she collapses.

* * *

**I AM SO HAPPY WITH THIS SO FAR, PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY NEED I DEAS SINCE I HAVE A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK :( I** **WILL TRY TO CONTINUE TO UPDATE THIS, HAS ANYONE BEEN WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER CHILD THAT DARKSHA TOOK AWAY? I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I WILL REVEAL THAT SO I PUT IN YOUR HEAD TO KEEP YOU READING THIS AWESOME FANFICTION!**


	7. Chapter 6: Saving Signers

**Yugioh 5D's: World Championship 2010- Eon**

**Chapter 6**

"So, I am back to Arcadia, great…" Eon wakes up in a pod just like before, only this time she had her memories. She got up, and grabbed her bag that had her deck in it. "I wish that I had the runner that my dad made me." She mutters and she walks out of the room only to come face-to-face with a girl. She had glossy black hair, and sky blue eyes, but that quickly changed, all of a sudden her emerald green dress turns black, and it has ancient markings the same color as her eyes, the whites in her eyes turned as black as her pupils. "Another Dark Signer… could you teach me how to do that?"

"You should know, and if you don't, teach yourself I have a date with revenge kid, I suggest you go and get your friends before this building is destroyed. Oh and my name is Misty." The woman says patting Eon on the head, it makes her incredibly angry.

"Whatever, I don't need your help!" Eon says, and all of a sudden her Satellite mark appears on her face, it was a simple line that went up into her hair, and across her right eye like a scar, it bended at her cheek heading back up, and just past her eye, there was an upside down triangle to the side of her eye between the lines.

"Whatever you say kid, by the way, we are having a meeting in Satellite, Ramon wants to meet, you, same with Kalin, Devak, and we have new member, what was her name… Carly!" Misty walks away, looking in the direction she was heading she could see that Misty was heading for Akiza. Of a sudden the ground shook, Eon heard a familiar call for help, it was Luna. At the same time she remembered Liquid, and Okita. She saw them leaving the building, and she then ran in the direction of Luna's cries.

"You alright?" Eon asked running into her room, the girl looked at Eon in horror, and then she remembered she was wearing her uniform. "It's still me Eon. Come on, this place is falling apart." 'I can't believe I am saving a signer.' She thinks angrily running out of the building with Luna on her back.

"Why are they summoning their Earthbound Immortals already?" Eon asks herself out loud, as she looks up to see a giant sphere in the sky absorbing negative energy. She shields her friends, and the signer from being absorbed.

"What is going on Eon?" Liquid asks Eon, and all of a sudden her mark starts to glow.

"You are a Dark Signer!" Luna exclaims looking at Eon with scared eyes, no doubt she was going to tell Yusie.

"Don't tell anyone because I am about to save another Signer!" Eon says running back into the building; she looks around, and sees where Akiza is.

Once she spots her, she jumps up, and grabs onto the side of the railing where the epic battle of Akiza vs. Misty was going on. The young Dark Signer grabs Akiza's Duel Disk, and then picks Akiza up slinging her over her shoulder. 'Why do I have to be so nice?' She asks herself jumping down, and running out of the building, she can tell it is going to collapse before she gets to the door, so she throws Akiza outside along with her duel disk, and all of a sudden the world comes crashing down around her.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER! YEAH I KNOW, YOU HATE ME FOR NOT GOING ON, BUT I PLAN ON UPDATING SOON, SO TAKE CARE. BTW, I KNOW YOU HAVE SOME QUESTIONS LIKE; WHY IS SHE HELPING THE SIGNERS, OR WHY DOES SHE ALLWAYS GET HURT? EON LOVES TO TAKE RISKS, AND SHE LIKES TO CHALENGE HERSELF, THOUGH THIS USUALLY ALMOST KILLES HER, OH THAT REMINDS ME, HERE IS ANOTHER QUESTION; IS HE DEAD, OR ALIVE? NOT SAYING :)~ YEAH, I KNOW I AM SO MEAN, BUT IF I TOLD YOU THAT WOULD GIVE AWAY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	8. Chapter 7: Only Getting Even

**Yugioh 5D's: World Championship 2010- Eon**

**Chapter 7**

"Ahhhh!" Eon shouts, she had just woken up from a nightmare that had scared her to death, apparently the Dark Signers wanted her at that meeting, so she had to get to Satellite. She didn't know where she was, and the last thing she remembered was throwing Akiza through the doors so she wouldn't be crushed. Eon tried to get up, but her right arm was in a cast, (the same arm with the mark of a Dark Signer) and her left ankle was wrapped up, apparently her arm was broken, and her ankle sprained, from the pain in her head she knew she had a concussion. Eon just smiled, and let all of the negative energy around her heal her wounds. One of the perks of being a Dark Signer, she had to find her Duel runner now, but the door opens suddenly scaring her to death, it was Akiza.

"Why did you save me?" She asked looking down, trying to hide the fact that she was about to cry, it made Eon's heart sink since she knew Akiza would be gone soon.

"First you tell me whether or not my dad knows." Eon says, she had to know, she didn't want to hear the answer, but she couldn't help but ask the question.

"No. Luna, Liquid, Okita, and I decided not to tell him since you saved us, but we want to know why you saved us." Akiza says, still looking at her feet.

At the news that her dad didn't know Eon sighs with relief. "I'm just too nice to let anyone get hurt, though it's not happening again, so be careful. If you want my advice run. Leave let the Dark Signers win, it will be less painful that way." Eon looks down; she could feel tears building up behind her eyes as well.

"Your duel runner is out front; your dad thought you would want it once you recovered." Akiza says, Eon looks out the window, she was already in Satellite, talk about a lucky break.

"Thank you Akiza." Eon said jumping out the window she had opened.

"Only getting even." Akiza whispers so that Eon can't hear. Akiza walks out of the room and goes back to wherever she was sleeping.

* * *

**I LOVE THE TITLE I PICKED OUT FOR THIS CHAPTER! IN THE NEXT ONE, EON WILL DISCOVE THAT SHE KNOWS 2 PEOPLE IN THE SMALL GROUP OF DARK SIGNERS. WHO ARE THEY? (HINT: THEY WERE DARK SIGNERS ON THE T/V SHOWS.) I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE IT!**


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting Darkness Itself

**Yugioh 5D's: World Championship 2010- Eon**

**Chapter 8**

"What do you want from me you bastards?" Eon asks seeing some Dark signers; she takes her helmet off, and one of them takes off their hood.

"Why the hell is my niece a Dark Signer!" Kalin yells at another Dark Signer, from the way he was in the middle of the formation Eon could tell he was the leader.

"She accepted our offer." He said he took his hood off revealing an angled face, purple eyes, and white hair. He looked intimidating, but Eon had seen far worse.

"At the time I didn't know that would be fighting my uncle, dad, dad's girlfriend, and a little girl!" Eon shouts angrily. "I am not working with any one of you idiots, or the Signers, I don't give a shit!" Eon says angrily, she looks around no one looked shocked, not having anything else to say she puts her helmet back on, and drives away on her runner.

"She will be back." The leader said, Misty was smiling, she didn't like the girl at all, and she hated Eon with all of her black heart.

"She has her father's determination." Kalin whispers walking away. The 4 Dark Signers walk in different directions preparing to destroy the Signers once and for all.

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, THERE WASN'T MUCH TO SAY, AND I WROTE IT RIGHT AFTER I WENT GOLFING IN 100 DEGREE WEATHER! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN, BUT I AM THINKING ABOUT THE SIGNERS MEETING THE DARK SIGNERS ALL AT ONCE FOR THE FIRST TIME.**


	10. Chapter 9: A Small Foreshadow

Chapter 9

"Eon!" She heard her name being called from not too far away, she didn't recognize the voice, but curiosity made her follow it, she drove up to a girl with ankle length red hair tied into a ponytail, bangs came to her chin just like Eon, her face similar, but her eyes were a storm grey, she didn't look happy, and she didn't look like she was doing this willingly, an old man dressed up in a cowboy get up, similar to hers walks up smiling.

"What do you want?" Eon asks the girl not looking happy either; she wasn't in the best mood since her talk with the dark signers. The old man glared at the girl as she growled. 'Did she just growl!?' Eon thinks alarmed.

"My grandpa said we would help someone named Yusie find you, now come on so I can get back home and see my friends." The girl says rudely.

"Sorry, not going." Eon says putting her helmet back on.

"Your dad is worried about you." The old man said just as she started the runner back up.

"Well, he is safer with me gone." Eon mutters driving away, the old man looked at her with knowing eyes smiling. He was happy for some reason, but the girl with red hair had no idea why.

"Blaze, how long has it been?" The old one asked the girl with red hair, apparently her name was Blaze.

"Since what?" Blaze asks alarmed, she puts her sunglasses back on.

"Since Darksha died." Blaze's grandfather replies, he looks at her, and Blaze blushes.

"Mom? 7 years today…" She answers his question looking down in pain. She didn't know how her mother had died, but she had nonetheless.

"Ah, did you know that Yusie knew your mother?" He asks.

"No." She replies not really caring.

"He cared about her greatly, and when he found out of her death, he was devastated." He continues.

"Why do I need to know this?" Blaze asks blandly.

"No reason." The old man's eyes sparkle with amusement as he walks back to where Yusie and the others were along with Blaze.

* * *

"Thank you for watching my daughter Klaus." Yusie says to the old man, he had been Darksha's father, and he was kind enough to watch over Blaze.

"It's no problem. I had better get her back home; she said Toru's birthday was today." Klaus said smiling.

"Who is Toru?" Yusie asks curiously, the name sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

"Rex Goodwin's grandson." Klaus answers walking away, at the mention of the name, Yusie remembered, Rex had asked Darksha to take his grandson to Crash Town along with Blaze. Rex was Darksha's 'uncle', he had taken care of her since she was a child, and it had killed him, just as it had killed Yusie to hear of her death.

"You are taking a car, right? I don't want my daughter anywhere near a duel runner." Klaus nods remembering the explosion he had heard; at the time he hadn't known that it was her daughter's duel runner crashing, the same crash that had taken her life, along with Toru's father's life.

* * *

**YES, I FINALLY GAVE YOU AN IMAGE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO BLAZE! KEEP READING BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T COME AROUND UNTIL HER FANFIC WHITCH HAPPENS AFTER THIS ONE, IT WILL BE CALLED- YUGIOH 5D'S WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP 2011: BLAZE. YES, TORU, KLAUS, AND EVERYONE WILL BE THERE. EONOUGH WITH THE TALKING ABOUT A STORY THAT I WILL NOT WRITE UNTIL MAYBE SEPTEMBER, OR LATER THIS MONTH! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, I AM STILL WINGING THIS, BUT I WANT YUSIE TO SEE KALIN AGAIN, THE ENFORCERS WILL ALL BE TOGETHER FOR A MOMENT EXCEPT FOR EON, SHE WILL NOT BE MENSIONED UNTIL MYBE THE LAST CHAPTER! YES I AM KILLING OFF THE MAIN CHARACTER FOR A WHILE! :P YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT EXCEPT REVIEW IDEAS!**


	11. Chapter 10: Dark Beginnings

Chapter 10

"So, who are you?" Jack asks looking at the group of people in front of him. There were 2 female, and 2 male, all of them wearing dark clothes with hoods, their hoods were all up concealing their faces, one of the girls seemed nervous, as if she didn't want to be here, or she wasn't comfortable around his own group.

He was standing along with his friends; Akiza, Yusie, Luna, Leo, Trudge, Mina, and Martha. They were all on their toes not having an ounce of trust for the dark-clad people standing before them.

One of them who the group had analyzed to be the leader smiled, and took his hood down. As Jack, and everyone else saw, the man had short, but spiky snow white hair, his eyes were silver, with the whites as black as his pupils.

"I am Ramon Goodwin, Rex's older brother." He says smiling; his grin made everyone shiver in discomfort.

"And the rest you?" Jack persists. He wanted to know who the girl that was squirming in discomfort was, in a way, she felt familiar.

"I am Misty." The model takes her hood down giving Akiza a devious grin. Akiza shakes wildly scared of the girl that had almost killed her, and her own colegue.

"I am Devak." Another takes off his hood revealing a bald head, his eyes a mysterious, yet threatening dark shade purple. He looks directly at Luna smiling evilly; from his stare Luna, and Leo shudder knowing his targets.

"I'm not going through the trouble of introducing myself since you all know me." A young man takes off his hood.

"Kalin?" Yusie asked scared to death at seeing his old friend's face.

"Who else?" Kalin replies acid on his tongue.

"Reunions later, we will meet you tomorrow at sundown, Akiza will know where to look for each match, and all I will say, is loose to us; your world will end in flames." Ramon smiles as the group disappears into the darkness.

"Who are you?!" Jack tries desperately to catch up to the girl, but falls short. "Who was she?"

* * *

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T BEEN WRITING, I HATE IT WHEN I GET GROUNDED, AND WITH SCHOOL STARTING I HAVE A CRAPLOAD OF HOMEWORK, AND PROJECTS!**


End file.
